1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to a technical field of a music reproducing apparatus which reproduces music.
2. Related Art
As a general trend in recent years, a music reproducing apparatus comprises a drive to reproduce a hard disk having music information stored thereon in advance or an optical disk such as a CD-ROM (Compact Disc Read Only Memory) or a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) having music information stored thereon in advance so as to reproduce the music information.
Such a music reproducing apparatus automatically selects and reproduces music. In particular, the music reproducing apparatus mounted on a vehicle (hereafter, referred to as an on-vehicle music reproducing apparatus) rarely has music data selected and reproduced one by one, and so it selects and reproduces a plurality of pieces of music data in stored order or at random.
Recently, regarding such a music reproducing apparatus, a research is going on as to a technology to automatically make a selection based on sensitivity of an individual user while considering a driving environment of the vehicle in addition to the above-mentioned selection and reproduction.
As for such a music reproducing apparatus in the past which selects optimum music data, the music data is selected based on experimental data and questionnaire information obtained in advance. To be more precise, the stored music data is classified into predetermined types based on the experimental data and questionnaire information so as to reproduce classified music information based on the driving environment and a mood of the user. Refer to Patent Document, for instance, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-282847.
As for the above-mentioned music reproducing apparatus, however, music data is classified into types based on experimental data and questionnaire information, and so it is not possible to correctly grasp sensitivity which is different from one user to another. Thus, it is difficult to select the music data which accurately matches with the sensitivity of the user.